New Love
by JSRich
Summary: After the Titan War, Percy becomes an Olympian. But after a surprising new prophecy, Percy must adjust to life with a family
1. A new beginning

**Authors Note: This is my first official story! M means mature, so if easily offended I do not recommend reading. Will have Lemons. Main storyline will be a pertimas pairing but I can add other people if enough people comment that they would like that. Enjoy! I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters!** Chapter 1

Luke laid on the floor in a puddle of golden blood. I watched as the life of both Luke and Kronos seeped away. A clap of thunder was heard outside, and I knew it was finished. Suddenly I was surrounded by the Olympians, all staring at me, Annabeth, and Luke's body.

" I call an emergency meeting of the Olympians!" Zeus thundered.

The 12 gods walked to their thrones and sat down, each seemingly occupied by their own thoughts. I picked Luke up and walked to the center of their U shaped ring, laying Luke down at my feet.

"Well done Perseus Jackson" Zeus said to me, " Once again you have saved Olympus, and once again it seems we are in your debt. I do not want to get ahead of myself and the Council, but I believe I speak for all of us when I say we thank you, and would be honored if you would accept our offer of godship. It is rare to be offered once, unheard of to reject, and unspeakable to be offered twice. Please accept."

I stood there silently considering my options. Finally I spoke up.

" I will humbly accept, if my friends are rewarded also. I could not have done this on my own."

Zeus nodded his head and snapped his fingers. Suddenly me and all my friends were seated on rows in front of Zeus. One by one they were called up before Zeus and given their various rewards. Grover became Pan's replacement. Annabeth was rewarded immortality and was named chief architect of Olympus due to the much needed reconstruction caused by the war. Finally I was called up.

" Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus twice. Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Today you will be awarded godship, and due to your unwavering loyalty to the Olympians will become yourself an Olympian. Do you have any questions or requests before we bestow your powers?"

" Only one, that Calypso be released from imprisonment, and that I am able to free her." I repied.

" Fair enough, Calypso will be yours to free from her solitude. Now please kneel before us, Perseus"

I knelt down facing the floor. All 12 Olympians stood as one and pointed towards me. Together they chanted, " Today we bestow upon Perseus Jackson, godhood. He shall be the god of freshwater and because you vanquished Kronos time."

All at one time beams of light and power shot from their fingers towards me. The rays went straight to my core, and they felt like fire. I screamed in pain and saw a flash of white before passing out.


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note:** **Thanks to everyone who has read so far, and for any comments. Please comment if you want me to just do lemons with Artemis/possibly hunt or if you would like some other characters added in! I do not own Percy Jackson!**

The sun was shining when I woke up. I lay there for a minute just savoring the soft silk sheets. I tried to sit and up and winced in pain as memories of the Olympic Council. I pushed myself out of bed and looked around. I was in a small, blank room. I was still wearing my clothes from the other night. I walked through the door and emerged onto the street that ran through Olympus. I quickly walked up toward the throne room.

When I got to the throne room, my father Poseidon and Apollo were sitting on their thrones. They both quickly stood when they saw me come in.

" Ah, Percy," my father said, " I was hoping you would wake up. Apollo and I are supposed to explain your powers and domains and help you figure everything out. I will explain your domains and how they work. You are god over freshwater and time. Freshwater of course because you are my sun, you will still have control sea water but you will be at your max when near on in freshwater. Of course with time you have full control over all time, time around you, and time around others."

Apollo then added, " As a god, you can teleport or fly. You have increased strength and agility and basically every other physical trait. You have a true or divine form that is so powerful you can destroy mortals and monsters that look upon you. You can transform into any form you wish, even animals. Your fighting abilities are also heightened."

My father then finished it by saying," With your domains, you have power over all flooding, and life in freshwater, and I have given you power over tsunamis and horses. As an Olympus. The room you woke up in is your palace, you just go to it and imagine what you want and it will become exactly that. This will be the house you live in during events such as week-long festivals. You can pick somewhere else in the world to build your main palace, and you can have Hephaestus help you build it."

Finally, I said, " Is that everything?" with a chuckle.

He responded, " Oh, there will be a banquet tonight where every single god or goddess along with all demigods to recognize you as the newest Olympian."

"Then I better get to work" I responded.

Later That Day

Everyone in the world it seemed like was there for the banquet. Table after table appeared and was filled with people eating and drinking. Loud music was playing and everyone was talking and laughing. All night people had stopped and congratulated me shaking my hand or bowing and kissing my hand.

Finally after hours of partying Zeus stepped up to make a speech. He walked up to a podium at the front of the room, and loudly clapped his hands which naturally also caused a clap of lightning outside. Everyone quickly quieted down and got ready for the speech that would probably cause a fight, considering how much wine Zeus had drunk.

" Tonight we have gathered to honor the newest addition to the Olympians, Perseus Jackson! I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves and eaten plenty. While this night was designed to be one of fun and laughter and no stress, there has been a complication and I need all Olympians in the throne room immediately. Once again thank you, everyone, for coming tonight, please stay safe." And Zeus teleported to the throne room.

When everyone had sat down in their throne, Zeus began explaining.

" Apollo has had a prophecy" he began, " I will let him tell you it."

Apollo nodded and began,

" Twice in time, he is enshrined,

Once again he shall shine

But this time not alone,

But with the one who swore to be alone."

When Apollo finished the room was deathly silent. Everyone had an idea who the prophecy eluded to but no-one dared say it. It seemed I was involved in another prophecy, but this time I was in it with Artemis.

" So, any ideas on what that might all mean?" Ares started.

" Well," Athena stated clearly in thought, " It seems the prophecy refers to someone who has been a savior twice already, such as Percy. It also appears that he will save us again, with someone who swore to be alone, such as Artemis. This would also seem to indicate she would need to give up this vow, meaning apparently they must be married or at least have sex."

When Artemis heard sex she jumped up and screamed, " Father!" to Zeus.

" There is nothing I can do. If the prophecy says you must do this, then you must do it." Zeus said clearly feeling bad.

"Well, I think it means we have to be together which seems to indicate marriage," I said.

"Then it is settled you shall be married. You can have a time of courtship if you wish but it must be brief." Zeus said and dismisses us.

I walk over to Artemis and apologize for the situation we are in, and then leave so she can process everything that has just happened

 **Once again thanks for reading this chapter! Please let me know what kind of lemons you want to see, or I will just decide myself.**


	3. Freedom

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note:** **Thank you for the comments so far! I am trying to write the best story I can for you guys! I realized I had confused the story by accident! This is written after the titan war, and I fixed the part about Jason. Also, the line about being offered twice is just emphasizing that he should not reject I apologize for the confusion. This chapter will contain a lemon. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

It has been a few days since the prophecy has been revealed. Artemis and I have spoken once or twice in that time, and have decided we will have our first date tomorrow. This whole thing has both of us very nervous but I believe we will push through it. I just hope we can learn to be a little happy in this marriage.

But today will be a good day because today I am going to rescue Calypso! I still remember the smell of the air and the sound of the waves crashing on her island. I can also vividly remember how beautiful she is. I quickly changed into a tank top and khaki shorts. I then teleported to Calypso's Island.

When I arrived I immediately was hit with the smells and sounds of the sea, which naturally calmed me. Even though I am god over freshwater, due to my DNA seawater still has its effects upon me. I looked around searching for Calypso's cave. Everything seemed to be the same. As I walked towards the area I remember so well, memories came flooding back of Calypso smiling and of her crying. Finally, I had reached the entrance of her cave.

As I walked in I could smell something cooking and saw the back of a beautiful blonde girl. I was wearing a thin white cotton dress that barely covered her rear, and of course was barefoot. I snuck up behind and wrapped my arms around her and said, " No man can come to finds Ogygia twice huh?" With a chuckle.

Calypso whipped around and screamed. She quickly kicked me back causing me to fly through the air before slamming against the cave wall. She then realized who I was and ran over to make sure I was ok. I tried to laugh, but the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Percy!" she said excitedly, " How are you here? What are you doing here? How are you!"

" Whoah! Slow down!" I responded, " I was granted godhood, and I am here to free you! I promised I would come back, and I could not let you down."

She happily jumped into my arms and kissed me. She then seemed to come back to reality and jumped back off of me, and awkwardly looked down. I smirked a little bit but didn't say anything. She quietly asked if she could pack some plants and clothes and some other things to bring with her.

While she set about to pack I went to the ocean. I walked down the beach, with the waves washing around my feet. I listened to the birds and smelled the salty sea. This was my favorite place. I could just sit by the sea forever. As I watched the sunset, calypso came up behind me wrapping her arms around me this time.

" For a god, you seem very stressed," She remarked feeling the tension in my shoulders. " What could possibly be on your mind when you are in such a beautiful place?"

" I am already involved in another prophecy, but this time with someone else. This person does not want to have any part in this prophecy but has been told she must. And then I remember leaving you here for all these years, by yourself. I feel awful."

"But you are back now, as you promised. And all is forgiven." She responded and then she kissed me.

We stood there by the sea kissing for several minutes. Once we finally pulled apart she took ahold of my hand and lead me towards her cave. We immediately went to her bed, where we laid down and kissed again for several minutes, feeling up and down each other. We broke apart and she took my tank top off, and lightly kissed up and down m abs.

I then slowly pulled her dress off her body and over her head revealing white see-through underwear. I kissed her again and then started kissing and sucking on her neck. I slowly and painfully worked my way down her neck and chest, all the while working on removing the bra covering her c cup breasts. I began massaging her boobs before taking her left nipple in my mouth sucking and flicking it with my tongue. She was quietly moaning, clearly enjoying it. While I switched between her boobs, I slipped my hand in her panties and rubbed her clit.

When I pulled away from her, Calypso sighed in disappointment. But I quickly made up for it by pushing her down and pulling her panties off. I then slid down and began eating her out, making her moan my name loudly. I used my tongue on her clit while slipping one finger in and out of her pretty pussy,

"Percy, I'm about cum!" she screamed after a few minutes of this before spilling her juices all over my hand and face. I lapped up her juices enjoying the taste of oranges. I then went back up to her and kissed her. My hands went up and down her body, finding her ass several times and giving it playful squeezes. Her hand creped into my shorts and began felt the length of my dick.

She then flipped us over and pulled my shorts down. My now rock hard cock stood up proudly. She stared at it in shock for a few seconds before quickly wrapping her hands around it and stoking it. She looked right into my eyes as she did this, before lowering her mouth onto it. She started bobbing slowly but went faster and deeper with every bob. This made me grunt quietly every few seconds, eventually, I was about to cum. But right before I was able to cum, she stopped.

" What the hell?" I yelled. But she quickly straddled me and began to ride me. She rode like no-one ever had, she must have done this before because she showed no pain and rode like a pro. We were both moaning loudly now.

I switched it up and flipped us to where were in doggy style. I began thrusting hard. She was now screaming my name every time. I slapped her ass every few seconds until finally, we came together. We collapsed on the bed with her on top of me, and my dick still in her pussy. We fell asleep that way, both of us smiling.

 **Hopefully, you enjoyed it! I tried to work the length a little bit to make it longer. Please let me know if you liked the story and the lemon, and how I could fix it or what you would like to see! I am currently out of school for snow, and probably will be out for several days so I will be able to post often.**


	4. An Important Conversation

**I do not own Percy Jackson!**

When I woke up, I was greeted with the sight of blonde hair. Memories came flooding back from last night. I laid there for a little while playing with her hair. Finally, I teleported her and her stuff back to my palace in Olympus. Now it was time to go find a very important person, and have a very important conversation.

I teleported to Camp Half-Blood and immediately went towards the cabins. I looked around at the familiar campgrounds, which had been made rubble by the war. It was quickly being rebuilt by centaurs and other creatures. I slowly walked towards the Athena cabin dreading the upcoming conversation. As I entered the smell of books and paper hit my nostrils. There were several children of Athena in the cabin, who all kneeled when I entered.

"Where is Annabeth?" I asked

They all gave me a confused look and said, "In the Poseidon cabin."

I raced to my old home, bursting through the front door to find a sobbing Annabeth on my bed. Tears began running down my face when I saw her crying. I have always hated to see her crying. I stride over to her and take her in my arms.

"Shhh shhh, it's ok. I'm here, it's ok." I sobbed out trying to comfort her.

We sat there both of us sobbing for a while. When we finally began to calm down, she looked at me with a grin but her eyes were red from crying.

"Look at us," she said trying to laugh," saviors of Olympus crying like babies. There is no reason for us to cry, even if you are a god that can't stop us right?"

" Well," I answered looking away, " Apollo received a prophecy. Artemis and I have to get married. I have to have sex with her and a few members of her hunt."

I began to cry again and heard the pain in her voice when she said, " Oh, well then."

When Aphrodite said she would make my love life hard, I never thought it would be this hard. I pulled Annabeth's face to look into mine. Then with a reassuring voice and my old crooked grin, I said, " Look we will figure something, plus we have each other right now."

Annabeth stared into my eyes for a moment. Suddenly her lips we on mine, and we were kissing. We pulled back for air.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked cautiously.

" Seaweed brain," She paused, " Shut up and kiss me"

Then we were off. Our lips clashed against each other, her tongue running against my lip asking for entrance. I opened up and the battle for dominance began. My hands quickly found her ass, which was much firmer and nicer than Calypso's. I gave her a quick squeeze causing her to squeal. I used this brief surprise to take control. I quickly pushed her down on the bed and pulled her shirt off. I was pleased to find she was not wearing a bra.

I latched my mouth to her right nipple while gently massaging her left tit. They were easily d cups. I moved to the left nipple repeating the same process to her delight. I learned very quickly that Annabeth is very sensitive and a screamer. I really hope these walls are soundproof because if not, everyone in camp will know what is happening.

After working on her beautiful tits, I worked my way down to her tight sweatpants. She was soaking wet all the way through her pants. I looked up at her with a cheeky grin.

"Did I do this?" I asked with a wink. She just grabbed my head and pushed my face into the area between her legs. I could smell her juices and licked her a few times through the pants. I pushed myself back up and traced my fingers all the way from her sensitive spot, up her legs, over her feet sending shivers down her spine.

I pulled off her shoes and socks and then proceeded to pull her pants off. She was wearing white lace panties, which I viciously bit and pulled down with my teeth. I then worked my way up from her feet planting light kisses all the way. I spent a little extra time on the insides of her thigh, and then licked my way around her pussy, I gave her clit a quick kiss and pulled back.

" You fucking tease" She moaned angrily.

"Did miss goody two shoes just say a bad word" I asked innocently, " Say it again".

"Fuck me Percy!" She yelled.

Needing no further encouragement I quickly ripped off my pants and my 8 inch dick stood up ready. I lined it up with her wet entrance and looked at her. She nodded and and I slowly pushed into her pussy. I kept pushing until I finally hit resistance.

"Do you want me to go slow or fast?" I asked quietly.

"Quickly, I can handle it" she answered

I then nodded to her and thrusted through her hymen quickly breaking it. I pushed all the way to the back of her pussy and stopped to allow her to adjust. When she nodded I pulled all the way out, leaving just the tip in, and thrusted back in causing her to moan loudly. I did this slowly at first finding a good rhythm going in and out.

By now she was moaning my name, loudly at that. "Percy! Oh gods Percy! Faster!

When I heard faster I went crazy. I flipped her to where she was laying face down with her legs around my waist. I rapidly thrusted into her, gaining power with each trust. I wrapped my hand around her body, and began rubbing her clit, which sent her over the edge. She screamed as her climax hit, sending her way over cloud nine. As she rode out her orgasm, I slowed down. I pulled out of her to allow her to recuperate, but she quickly sat up and pushed me on the bed.

She sat on my dick and began riding me, even better that Calypso had the night before. Watching her tits bounce up and down drove me crazy and made shoot my load into her pussy, which caused her to have her 2nd orgasm of the day.

We laid there for the next few hours, holding each other like lovers ought to.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to take a break from the story line. I need your help. I would love to figure out a way to keep Annabeth and Percy together even tho he will be with Artemis. Private message me Ideas and I might use it!**


	5. First Date

First Date

 **Authors Note: Sorry, for the Hiatus. Things happened and took priorty, and I figured out where I want to go with this story. Enjoy and I do not own Percy Jackson.**

I walked into Tony's a resteraunt A restaurant in New York. Tonight I was meeting Artemis for our first date. I was very nervous, because I had no idea how this was going to work out.

I was 30 minutes early so I could reserve a seat in a private room, and wait there for her with some champagne. Tonight was going to be feeling each other out.

I watched the door patiently until Artemis arrived. She was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress, with matching heels. I hastily stood up to greet her, doing a clumsy bow. She hid a nervous chuckle, and slid into the chair I was holding for her.

"So, how are you?" I asked as I sat down.

"Good" she answered , " How about you?

" Good so far. " I answered.

We talked for a couple of hours and everything was going great, but there was an issue I had to raise.

" Artemis, " I began " I'm sorry about this whole situation I know it's not ideal for you or me. To be honest I'm in love with Annabeth and I don't know how I can just leave her. But I promise of you want me to be just yours I will leave her forever. It's your call. "

"I understand completely, and it wouldn't be fair to you. As goddess of the hunt, I will be on a hunt very often and for long periods of time. I am totally fine with you marrying me and Annabeth if it works with you guys. I want to make it as enjoyable as possible for each of us."

" Thank you so much! That is so relieving to hear.I was so worried. " I replied.

We continued to talk for hours late into the night before finally saying goodbye for the night. I teleported back to my palace and fell into bed, which was sadly missing Annabeth.

 **I know this was short but I wanted to get a chapted out! I apologize once again life just got busy, but Im back so expect another chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trying to get a double post tonight! Enjoy! I do not own Percy Jackson** I woke up the next morning, slightly disapointed no one was with me, but realizing it was for the best. I quickly got up, showered, and got dressed. I sent an Iris message to Artemis and we talked for about half an hour. We will only have one more date in a couple days, and then have the wedding. We made plans for the 2nd date, and planned out our wedding. I then went and payed Calypso a visit to make sure she was settiling in well.

After the brief stop at Calypso's I went to Olympus to find Annabeth. I found her in her new office building on Olympus, making sketches and plans for a new temple to Athena. I came up behind her and yelled, " ahh'" to suprise her.

I should have known better.

She jumped out of her chair, and in one smooth motion pulled out her dagger and slashed open my face before realizing it was me.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" She yelled.

I have got to stop doing that.

My face of course healed very quickly. I sat her down and explained how Artemis was okay with our relationship. While she was hesitant at first about having to share me, she quickly saw that this was the best and really the only option.

She then showed me the plans she had drawn out already, that were ready to be constructed.

 **Artemis POV**

I haven't told my hunters yet that I must be married, and they must have intercourse with Percy. I imagine it will not go well.

I went to my hunt's campsite and asked Thalia my 2nd in command to gather all the hunters. I then began my speech.

" Ladies, there is somthing I need to tell you." I began, " On the night of the banquet recognizing Lord Jackson as a god, my brother Apollo had a prophecy. In this prophecy it revealed there is man that I must marry."

Chatter broke out among my hunters. There were outbursts of anger, and suprise. I quickly quieted them.

"There is something else, some if not most of you must have intercourse with this man"

The outbursts only multiplied in number and in volume. I allowed them a few moments to process this new revelation. They soon began to ask who the man was, but Thalia had a knowing look on her face.

"Thalia," I asked " do you have any idea who the man is?"

"Is it Lord Percy my lady?" She asked.

"Yes" I admitted and couldn't get anything more said ovee the noise of my hunteress.

 **Percy POV**

I was back in my palace talking to Artemis about the hunters. She asured me they would eventually come around. I promised her I would not use them as sex toys but would have a relationship with each and every one of them.

Artemis soon left, and I was once again alone with my thoughts, trying to process what had happened the past few days, and what was about to happen.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know the past two chapters havent had a lemon, but I'm just trying to get back into a rythim and get the story rolling again. Please review with suggestions and comments!**


	7. The Wedding

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Today is the big day, the wedding. Artemis and I had our 2nd and final date, and since then we had planned our wedding and the pre-wedding banquet. The banquet was crazy to say the least. With the olympians family can get a little roudy. But thats over and it's time to get married.

Everone knows how weddings go so I'll skip to the good parts. When Artemis walked in, she looked like a goddess (ironic huh?) She had the prettiest white dress you could imagine, with beautiful silver and black trim. Zeus was of course walking her down the aisle with a tux on.

When we said vows I promised to be a good and just husband, and try to learn to love her. She promised essentially the same, and the minister said we could kiss.

When I leaned in for the kiss, Artemis hesitsted for a moment. This would be her first ever kiss, and it had just dawned on her that she would have to go through with it. I quickly closed the gap, and her soft umadulterated lips touched mine.

There was a spark, the smallest of sparks, but still a spark when our lips touched. We lingered for a few beats before pulling apart to loud aplause.

 **Later that day after the reception**

For our honeymoon, I teleported us to Calypso's old Island. She didn't live there anymore so no-one would bother us. I showed Artemis around the island and then brought her to the cave. I had taken thr liberty of upgrading it a bit.

The cave was newly furnished with wood floors, a couch, a 50' flat screen TV on the wall, a brand new queen sized bed, and two seperate bathrooms. I added that to make things more comfy for Artemis. Artemis had already brought some clothes and put them away, and I told her we could both shower and freshen up.

Instead of using by bathroom, I went to a freshwater lake I made in the middle of the island. I quickly stripped down and jumped in. While seawater has always calmed me, freshwater now does so much more. It completly heals and refreshes me, while giving me more power then seawater ever gave me. When I finshed I snapped on a tee shirt and shorts and teleported back to the cave.

I layed down and watched some football while I waited for Artemis to finish. I knew that this would be slow, and I was not going to force her into anything.

When Artemis walked out of her bathroom my jaw dropped. She was wearing a tight, short, sexy two piece dress that showed tons of cleavage and barely went past her ass. She was in her usual 19 year old body which is great. She is very tone and tan with at c cup breasts and a spectacular ass. That was possibly the fastest I ever got a boner.

She sauntered over to the bed and tried to sexily climb on. She was trying but it was still a little awkward for her. She crawled over and laid down beside me, cuddiling very close to me.

"We don't have to do this tonight" I said cautiosly.

"Well, technically we do. But I want to be a good wife so I want to start off strong" She said.

"Want to start off with a movie?" I asked.

"That would be good" She quickly agreed.

So I found a random movie and pulled her closer. We laid like that for about half an hour, and then I slowly started to rub her thigh. I reached around and gently pulled her face towards me. She resisted for a moment but then let me lead our faces together. It was small but it was a start. Slowly I deeped the kiss, and licked her lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and quickly let me dominate her tongue.

I pulled her on top of me as we continued to kiss. Finally we pulled apart to breathe. I quickly pulled off my shirt and tried to bring her back for another kiss but she stopped me and pushed me down. She straddled me and slowly began pulling the top piece of her dress over her head.

She revealed she wasn't wearing a bra which made me wonder if she was wearing panties. She then lowered her body down to let me touch her tits. I kissed her again and began playing with them. I moved my mouth to her ear and then licked all the way down her neck, across her chest down to her right nipple.

She was beginning to softly moan, which made me even harder. She began to notice my bulge pulsing beneath her. She sat up to my dissapointment. I also sat up and picked her up. I then layed her down on the bed.

"Hear let me lead this" I said with a small chuckle.

I went back to her breasts, making sure to give them equal attention. One of my hands began to slip down her body. It slid under her dress and confirmed my suspicon that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"You naughty girl," I said with a hint of amusment, "Not wearing panties what would your father think of you?"

"We can always do this at later time" She replied with an evil grin.

I quickly went back to her body only this time, I began to touch her sensitive area. This really drew the moans out of her.

After a few moments of continuing with licking her nipples and teasing her wet spot, I decided it was time to take things up a noch. I quickly pulled off the bottom part of her dress and flipped her over so I could finally get a good look at her bottom. I had great size and was perfectly balanced between firm and soft. I gave it a small smack.

This caused Artemis to reach for her thigh where her knife usually is. I jumped back.

"Woah, I know this is new but your going to have to get use to me touching every part of your body, and not kill me"

"Sorry" She said quickly.

I then cautiosly gave her ass a few squezzes and then flipped her back. I spread her legs and began kissing the inside of her thighs. I figured I would tease her for a little while, and see if I could make her beg.

I spent several minutes just kissing her thighs. I looked up several times and she was trying to play with herself but she just looked lost. I guided her hands to her boobs and said, "let me do the work".

I then moved to her clit. I gave it a small kiss, and then began licking all around her pussy, but never touching it. Finally she broke.

"Percy" she started, " Please do something to releive this pressure."

I smiled and finally went for her pussy. I gave it a few small kisses before suddenly sticking my tongue in. I then ate as hard and fast as I could.

Artemis was litterly screaming now," Oh my gods! Percy! Please don't stop!"

She came, but I kept going. She could no longer speak in full sentences.

" Oh... my... godddddssssss! Ah...ah...ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she came again, pushing my face even farther into her pussy.

I began rubbing her clit with one hand and slipped a finger in her pussy to aid my tongue, and soon she had her first ever orgasm.

"PERCYYYYYYY!" She screamed as she had her first orgasm. I lapped up all over her juices.

I went back up to her and we made out for a few moments while she recovered. Finally she pulled away and began pulling down my pants. My dick finally came free and her jaw dropped when she saw how big it was. She wrapped her hand around it and rubbed it a few times.

I lined myself up with her, and looked down at her.

"This is going to hurt a bit, this is your last chance to back out." I told her

"No," she replied " I need to go ahead and do it"

I nodded and slipped myself into her very, very tight hole. Being a virgin for over a thousand years had made her very tight, and I wondered if she might always be this tight. I slowly pushed in untill I hit resistance.

I looked down and her and she nodded. I quickly thrusted through and she yelped at the pain. I kept going untill I reached all the way in and help it for a moment to allow her to adjust and get over the pain.

She nodded once again and I pulled all the way out and thrusted back in. I started slow but began to gradually speed up. As I speed up her moans got louder and her words once again got farther apart.

"Oh...My...GOSH! Percy...do...not...EVer...STOP!" She yelled

As she yelled stop, she came again, but I continued to pound into her. I quickly pulled out, flipped her onto her hands and knees and went doggystyle.

I went even harder and faster. In between thrusts she began to ask for things.

" Percy...pulll...my...hair" and I obliged. Then she suprised me when she told me, " Spank...meeeeee!"

At this point we are both breathing heavy. She is still screaming, and i'm quietly groaning. I pull her hair again and then quickly slap her ass, leaving a mark.

Soon she screams, "Percy I'm going to cum!"

Her pussy tightens and she hits her 2nd orgasm, pushing me over the edge. We cum together, shooting my seed into her. We fall down together panting, with me still inside her.

We fall asleep that way holding her.

 **I hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas PM message me, and please leave reviews! It lets me know how Im doing!**


End file.
